Shenlong cumple mi deseo
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Tras el viaje de Trunks al pasado varios universos alternos se formaron y este es uno de ellos... Después de la pelea con Cell la paz ha vuelto a la tierra. Milk a dado a luz a segundo hijo, Goten y a recibido un mala noticia. Días más tarde un nuevo miem
1. Capitulo 1 “Un nuevo integrante en la fa

_**Hola a todos, quiero compartir con ustedes mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball Z, espero contar con sus reviews y su apoyo, graacias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 "Un nuevo integrante en la familia"**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Era un tarde hermosa en la montaña Paozu, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad. Una joven mujer mecía a su pequeño bebe, después de haber pensando en un nombre adecuado para él había decidió llamarlo Goten, sintió una brisa conocida y levantando un poco la mirada vio a su hijo mayor. Era maravilloso vivir en aquella paz pero le hubiese gustado disfrutarla con su amado esposo Goku... suspiro con tristeza.

- ¡Milk! Hija... ¿Donde estas? – se escucho una voz familiar que hizo que aquella mujer se levantará de inmediato.

- ¡PAPÁ! Estoy en por aquí – grito Milk levantando las manos pero al ver el rostro cabizbajo de su padre se paralizo – Papá ¿Qué ocurre?

- Milk, tengo malas noticias... Aridna murió... – dijo Oxsatán a una sorprendida Milk – Pero eso no es todo hija, ha dejado a su pequeña hija.

- Aridna era como una hermana para mi... – y tras decir aquello la mujer comenzó a llorar. Gohan que había visto la llegada de su abuelo se acerco a ellos, justo cuando llego se percato del estado de su madre.

- Abuelo¿qué ocurre? – pregunto alarmado.

- La mejor amiga de tu madre murió hijo...

Días más tarde la familia Son llegaba a su hogar después de una larga mañana en el juzgado. Milk había decidido adoptar a la pequeña hija de su amiga y ahora su familia estrenaba la llegada de un nuevo miembro.

- Gohan, saluda a tu nueva hermana Mai – dijo Milk con alegría mientras acostaba a la pequeña a un lado de su ahora hermano Goten.

- Hola hermanita, soy Gohan tu hermano mayor – saludo Gohan.

- Desde ahora en adelante todos pensarán que esta pequeña es la melliza de Goten, hasta él mismo debe pensarlo, prométanme papá... Gohan que no dirán nada este deberá ser nuestro secreto. – dijo Milk con seriedad.

- No te preocupes hija, de mi boca no se sabrá nunca esto – respondió Oxsatán.

- Yo tampoco diré nada mamá – dijo solemnemente Gohan.

El tiempo paso con rapidez y siete años habían transcurrido. Era una mañana hermosa y el hijo mayor de la familia Son, Gohan se preparaba con entusiasmo; después de estudiar en casa con tutores ahora iría a la preparatoria Orange Star High.

- Mamá, ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde – gritó Gohan colocándose su mochila.

- Mucha suerte hijo – respondió Milk desde la cocina.

Gohan salió de prisa, siendo seguido de cerca por dos pequeños seres.

- Mucha suerte hermano – dijo Goten alegremente. – No se te olvide traerme algo.

- Les prometo traerles algunas golosinas, por lo pronto portéense bien y no se metan en problemas. – advirtió Gohan que los conocía muy bien. Goten y Mai tenían 7 años y eran muy traviesos.

- Hermano, en verdad... ¿tienes que ir? – pregunto Mai un poco triste.

- Mai... – dijo Gohan inclinándose ante la pequeña – Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, no te preocupes hermanita prometo venir inmediatamente y así podremos jugar.

Tras despedir a su hermano mayor los dos pequeños improvisaron una carrera a toda prisa hacia la cocina, teniendo como recompensa un delicioso desayuno preparado por mamá.

- Bien, me da gusto ver que han terminado... ahora Goten es hora de entrenar – dijo Milk poniéndose de pie.

- Si – grito Goten.

- Mamá... yo... yo también quiero entrenar. – dijo Mai viendo fijamente a su madre.

- Por ningún motivo jovencita, podrías hacerte daño – contesto Milk con firmeza – Además tienes que comenzar con tus estudios.

- No es justo – reclamo la pequeña – Porque Goten si puede hacerlo y yo tengo que estudiar.

- Si mamá, deja que venga Mai a entrenar con nosotros – añadió Goten de inmediato.

Milk se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, pensaba en otra excusa para su hija pero no encontró ninguna. Dando un suspiro en señal de derrota agrego.

- Esta bien, Mai ve a prepararte -

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron la alegría de ambos pequeños y Milk se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tras meditarlo unos minutos decidió que entrenaría a la pequeña de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su padre con ella.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2 Goku vendrá a la tierra

**Hola a todos los que leyeron mi fanfic en especial a mi amiga La Gran Bulnatt gracias chica por tus palabras y a Shadir, RunlineY y Layla Kyoyama por sus reviews que me inspiraron a escribir rapido el siguiente capitulo, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Nota: Tras el viaje de** **Trunks al pasado varios universos alternos se formaron y este es uno de ellos... disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2 "Goku vendrá a la tierra" _**

**_Por Amy Black_**

Gohan se encontraba muy contento mientras se miraba al espejo. Aun recordaba la expresión de su madre y la de sus hermanos cuando había llegado la noche anterior.

- ¡Gohan! – grito Milk alarmada - ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

- Acaso no te agrada mamá -

- Pues cuantos años crees que tienes Gohan... ya no eres un niño pequeño, en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre – dijo Milk, mientras Gohan se sonrojaba.

- Ya llegamos mamá – anunció Goten mientras dejaba un pesado pez en la mesa – Wow Gohan te ves muy bien con ese uniforme.

- Hermanito pareces un súper héroe – añadió Mai con emoción.

- En verdad¿creen que me veo bien? – pregunto Gohan.

Gohan sonrió al recordar aquello, sin embargo al percatarse de la hora se alarmo si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.

- Mamá... ya me voy a la escuela – dijo Gohan siendo seguido por su madre y hermanos hasta la puerta.

- Regresa pronto – dijo Goten.

- Extrañamos jugar contigo – añadió Mai

- Gohan llega a la escuela sin hacer alboroto y ten cuidado con los aviones – dijo Milk. Y tras oprimir un botón de su reloj lo hizo cambiar de apariencia y vestido de esa manera se despidió de su familia.

- Ya me voy, por cierto ya pueden utilizar la nube voladora – grito mientras tomaba altura.

- Vaya su hermano se ve muy feliz – dijo Milk sin quitar la vista del cielo.

- Oye mamá hoy iremos a visitar a Trunks – comento Goten.

- Así es niños, así que vayan a prepararse... – dijo Milk mientras veía a sus dos pequeños entrar en la casa y de pronto un recuerdo llego a su mente.

_Había pasado un mes desde el ingreso de Mai a la familia cuando recibió una carta de maestro Roshi invitándola a un reunión en Kame-House, el motivo aparentemente era conocer al hijo menor de Goku. De inmediato rechazo asistir pero tras haberlo comentado con su padre cambio de opinión, no tenía caso ocultar a la pequeña._

_Kame-House estaba de celebración cuando llegaron. Al verlos todos salieron a recibirlos, y se llevaron enorme sorpresa al ver que Goku no solo había tenido un hijo si no dos._

_- Estoy seguro de que serán tan fuertes como Goku y Gohan – comento Krillin viendo a los pequeños que dormían tranquilamente._

_- Pero miren nada más, el pequeño Goten es idéntico a Goku pero la pequeña es más parecida a ti Milk – dijo Bulma mientras ponía en el suelo al inquieto Trunks. _

_Milk no tuvo el valor de contar la verdad sobre la pequeña y pensó que tal vez era mejor así después de todo aquella niña era suya y estaba segura que Goku hubiera pensado lo mismo._

_- Gracias Bulma y dime ¿por qué no ha venido Vegeta contigo? – pregunto Milk_

_- Ya conoces a ese hombre, odia las reuniones... – expreso Bulma con enojo._

- Mamá ya llegamos – informo Goten, sacando de inmediato a Milk de sus pensamientos.

La enorme casa de la familia Brief estaba justo frente a ellos. Minutos más tarde Bulma y Milk platicaban tranquilamente en la sala mientras los pequeños habían ido en búsqueda de Trunks.

- Wow, Trunks cada vez tienes más juguetes – dijo Goten sorprendido.

- Si quieres puedo regalarte el que más te guste – dijo Trunks.

- Lo dices enserio... ¡Que bien! – grito Goten emocionado.

- Trunks debe ser maravilloso ser hijo de una familia rica, pueden comprarte todo lo que quieras – dijo Mai maravillada al ver un enorme televisor.

- A ti también puedo regalarte un juguete pero no tengo para niñas – dijo Trunks con sinceridad – Oye Goten que te parece si entrenamos un rato.

- Excelente pero ahora si voy a ganarte – advirtió Goten.

- Eso esta por verse -

- Yo también quiero ir a entrenar con ustedes – dijo de pronto Mai.

- Estas loca, tu eres una niña además esto es solo para niños, verdad Goten.

- Si, lo siento Mai – dijo Goten – Tu mejor quédate aquí a jugar.

Ambos niños se marcharon dejando a un triste niña en la enorme habitación.

- Son unos tontos... – dijo Mai – Pero si piensan que me voy a quedar están equivocados.

Mai se fue hasta donde entrenaban Trunks y Goten y se escondió para que no la vieran. Mientras tanto Bulma y Milk conversaban entretenidamente tanto que no se percataron de que alguien las miraba con arrogancia.

- Ya era hora de que me vinieras a visitar – reclamo Bulma – Es injusto no saber nada de ti.

- Lo siento Bulma pero con tantas cosas y esos pequeños tan inquietos me traen como loca – contesto Milk

- Entiendo, dime ¿Qué te pareció el traje que le hice?

- Cuando lo vi por primera vez me sorprendí pero luego me explico porque te lo había pedido – contesto Milk dando un sorbo a su té.

- Es igual a Goku no puede quedarse al margen -

- Tienes razón, sabes creo que Goten y Mai van por el mismo camino de Gohan – comento Milk.

- Estoy segura que ambos serán tan fuertes como Goku y Gohan – dijo Bulma.

- Va... tal vez Goten por su sangre de saiyayin pero dudo mucho que esa mocosa – dijo de pronto Vegeta.

- ¡Vegeta! – grito Bulma enojada - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- No he dicho más que la verdad esa mocosa no es una saiyayin pero si quieres seguir pensado que es hija del inútil de Kakarotto allá tu mujer – dijo Vegeta justo antes de marcharse.

Milk por su parte sintió que el mundo se le venía en cima, Vegeta lo había descubierto todo, su rostro se puso pálido.

- Ay Vegeta... te juró que hay días que no lo... – pero Bulma no pudo continuar al ver el rostro de Milk.

- Tiene razón -

- ¿Qué¿Milk de que hablas? -

- Lo que ha dicho Vegeta... Mai no es en verdad hija de Goku – dijo Milk causando que Bulma casi cayera del sillón ante semejante confesión.

Milk contó a Bulma sobre el origen de Mai y de cómo había decidido llevarla a vivir a su casa y hacerla parte de su familia. Bulma en un gesto de compresión tomo el brazo de la joven mujer y dio un fuerte apretón.

- Milk, fue muy bonito de tu parte hacer eso por tu amiga estoy segura de que Goku te hubiera apoyado, pero ¿por qué callar? -

- Bulma, quiero que esa pequeña se sienta parte de la familia y porque callar... muy simple porque no deseo que la hagan menos... por favor que nadie se enteré.

- Te lo prometo pero Milk, tarde o temprano esto se sabrá y hasta entonces permaneceré callada... no te preocupes por Vegeta, él no dirá nada -

Días más tarde, en una noche tranquila y estrellada la familia Son se preparaba para cenar cuando de pronto su hijo mayor hablo.

- Mamá... Papá vendrá a la tierra por un día para participar al torneo de las artes marciales – dijo Gohan tranquilamente como si hubiera dicho una noticia sin importancia.

- ¡QUEEEEEE! Goku volverá del otro mundo – gritó Milk – Gohan esa una gran noticia porque no viniste de inmediato a la casa para contárnoslo – musito mientras abrazaba a Goten y después a Mai – No les da alegría... volveremos a ver a su padre aunque sea por un solo día... SANTO CIELO... GOKU VENDRÁ... HAY TENGO QUE IR AL SALON DE BELLEZA...

- Escuchaste Goten, papá vendrá – dijo Mai con emoción

- Oye mamá... ¿puedo participar en el torneo? – pregunto Gohan. – El primer lugar ganará un millón.

- ¡Que¡Un millón!... Gohan es tu deber participar, contigo y Goku ganaremos el primero y el segundo lugar.

- Mamá... ¿Puedo faltar a la escuela? Es que debo ponerme a entrenar – dijo Gohan.

- Por supuesto hijo, tomate el tiempo que quieras luego te pondrás al corriente con tus estudios – contesto Milk sorprendiendo con su respuesta a su hijo mayor.

Esa noche en mientras todos dormían Mai se levanto de su cama y debajo de esta saco un pequeño cofre al abrirlo saco una vieja fotografía en la cual aparecía un hombre.

- Papá... por fin voy a conocerte y podré abrazarte – dijo la niña mientras apretaba la foto contra su pecho y se volvía a recostar sobre su cama – Te quiero mucho papi.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3 “El primer día de entrenamien

Hola a todos, antes de dejarlo leer el capitulo quiero disculparme por la demora pero como esta por concluir el ciclo escolar he tenido algo de trabajo pero me di una escapadita para actualizar. Quisiera aprovechar para agradecer sus reviews en especial a mi amiga y colega Ania, Mai, Bulnatt, Elena, Angel sin alas y a Runliney gracias chicos por sus reviews y animos espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "El primer día de entrenamiento"**

_**Por Amy Black**_

A la mañana siguiente después de haber tomado un rico desayuno Goten y Gohan se preparaban para salir a entrenar.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! - dijo Goten.

- Bueno Goten es hora de irnos a entrenar – dijo de pronto Gohan mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta. – Ya nos vamos mamá...

- Esperen... yo también quiero ir a entrenar – dijo Mai que llegaba corriendo, pues apenas había terminado su desayuno se marcho rápido a su habitación para vestirse adecuadamente.

- Alto ahí jovencita – grito Milk de pronto – Tu no iras...

- ¡Que! Pero... ¿por qué? -

- No es apropiado, además tu hermano Gohan irá a entrenar no a jugar – reprendió Milk, aunque en el fondo no deseaba hacer menos a la pequeña pero esta ocasión era diferente.

- Pero... no es justo, Goten si puede ir y yo no...

- Mamá – dijo Gohan de pronto – No te preocupes yo cuidare que a Mai.

- Hijo, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea -

- No te preocupes mamá, yo los cuidare y estaremos de vuelta para la hora de comer – concluyo Gohan.

- Esta bien... Goten y Mai, no vayan a interrumpir el entrenamiento de su hermanos les quedo claro... porque su hermano debe entrenar muy duro para ganarle a todos los participantes. -

- No interrumpiremos – contestaron los pequeños.

- Cuídense mucho – finalizo Milk.

- Goten y Mai¿Qué están haciendo?... si no se dan prisa los dejaré – advirtió Gohan desde afuera de la casa.

Al salir de la casa vieron que su hermano mayor los esperaba impaciente pero al verlos sonrió tiernamente.

- Bien ya era hora... – dijo Gohan – Mai será mejor que subas a mi espalda, el camino es algo largo.

- Yo puedo ir corriendo junto con ustedes – contesto la niña.

- Iremos muy rápido, será mejor que vayas en mi espalda... de lo contrario tendrás que quedarte en casa – dijo Gohan con seriedad.

- De acuerdo – dijo Mai un tanto enojada por lo actitud de su hermano. "Porque no puede tratarme como Goten, incluso mamá tiene trato diferente" – pensó la pequeña al tiempo que subía a la espalda de su hermano.

Minutos más tarde los tres hermanos iban a gran velocidad por el bosque en búsqueda; cuando de pronto Goten desapareció lo que hizo que Gohan se detuviera.

- Goten¿Dónde estas?... creo que no debí ir tan rápido.

- Tal vez fue a jugar con los animalitos, sabes cuando venimos por acá jugamos con ellos – respondió Mai tranquilamente y de pronto la risa de Goten se escucho a lo lejos.

- Ja, ja, ja ... déjame me haces cosquillas, jajajajaja -

- Creo que Goten se ha encontrado con nuestro amiguito -

- Gohan mira, es un dinosaurio y es mi amigo – dijo Goten entre risas – A veces venimos a jugar con el -

Gohan veía a su hermano con una sonrisa, el verlo jugando de aquella manera le hacia de cierto modo recordar a su padre.

- Bájame hermanito yo también quiero jugar con el dinosaurio bebe – dijo Mai algo inquieta. Gohan la bajo y vio con alegría como su hermanita corría hacia Goten pero de pronto recordó el motivo de su estancia en aquel lugar.

- Goten, Mai voy a adelantarme un poco para empezar a entrenar allá nos vemos – grito Gohan marchándose.

- Creo que Gohan tiene mucha prisa por entrenar – dijo Mai acercándose a su hermano.

- Si – contesto Goten dejando libre al pequeño dinosaurio – Sabes Gohan me dijo el otro día que papá siempre quiso entrenarlo pero mamá nunca lo dejo, también me contó que el señor Picoro fue quien le enseño a pelear.

- En serio, vaya al parecer en nuestra familia es muy importante el saber pelear, oye Goten mejor démonos prisa para entrenar – dijo Mai con entusiasmo.

- Si tienes razón -

Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a ir tras Gohan cuando de pronto se encontraron con un dinosaurio adulto.

- Mira Mai que te parece subir y dar un paseo... será divertido – dijo Goten. – Te reto a subirte a su cola.

- Así pues creo que vas a perder – contesto Mai. De esa manera ambos niños se subieron y comenzaron a irritar a dinosaurio, no muy lejos de ahí vieron a su hermano mayor.

- ¡GOHAN! – gritaron ambos niños interrumpiendo a su hermano, quien al verlos montados en la cola de aquel animal se asusto. – Mira atrapamos un dinosaurio...

- Es muy divertido – grito Mai. Y de pronto aquel dinosaurio levanto su cola para luego dejarla caer con violencia asustando mucho a ambos niños.

- ¡CUIDADO! – grito Gohan al ver que aquel animal dirigía su cola contra unas afiladas rocas, sin perder un solo instante y levantando sus manos Gohan grito y de ellas salió un rayo y en cuestión de segundos las rocas quedaron reducidas a polvo. – ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Si, me asuste un poquito – respondió Goten

- Creí que chocaríamos, gracias hermanito – dijo Mai aun en el suelo.

- No puede ser, en que estaban pensando... pudieron haberse lastimado – regaño Gohan a sus hermanos, quienes solo agacharon la cabeza – Ya no hagan más tonterías se quedarán ahí sentados y en donde pueda estarlos vigilando.

- Lo que tu digas hermano – respondió Goten agachándola la cabeza.

- Hermanito no te enojes, ya no lo volveremos hacer – añadió Mai.

De esa manera Gohan comenzó con su entrenamiento mientras sus pequeños hermanos permanecían sentados. Varios minutos transcurrieron antes de que Gohan se fijara en los rostros de sus hermanos, quienes estaban algo aburridos.

- Goten, Mai les gustaría ayudarme a entrenar... ¿creen que puedan ayudarme?... – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

- Siiiiiiiiiiii – gritaron ambos niños con jubilo.

De esa manera los dos pequeños ayudaron a su hermano a juntar unas cuantas rocas.

- Bien, creo que estas son suficientes – dijo Gohan sacudiendo sus manos – Ahora Mai ve a sentarte esta parte trabajare con Goten y luego será tu turno.

- De acuerdo – respondió la niña antes de dirigirse hacia la sombra de un árbol.

- Oye Gohan ¿qué vamos a hacer con todas estas piedras? – pregunto Goten.

- Esto me servirá para despertar todos mis reflejos, así responderán más rápido.

- ¿Qué? De que estas hablando, no te entiendo-

- Ya lo veras Goten – dijo Gohan al tiempo que con su pie marcaba una línea en la tierra – Ahora quiero que te pares detrás de esta línea y arrójame esas piedras lo mas fuerte que puedas... ah y recuerda que esto no es un juego es un entrenamiento.

- Si ya entendí – contesto Goten tomando del montón de piedras una de ellas.

- Estoy listo, arrójamelas ya -

- ¿No importa que sea a esta distancia? – pregunto Goten

- La verdad debería ser más cerca pero para empezar ahí esta bien... bueno estas listo.

- ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Y si te lastimo?

- No te preocupes por eso, ahora arrójala con todas tus fuerzas -

- Ok, prepárate porque ahí voy... 1, 2, 3... – y después de decir aquello Goten arrojo con todas sus fuerzas aquella roca. Gohan sorprendido por la velocidad apenas alcanzo a esquivarla, jamás imagino que su pequeño hermano la arrojará tan fuerte y rápido.

- Wow, eres muy rápido me sorprendiste... – dijo Goten agachándose y tomando más piedras – Prepárate porque te voy a lanzar más.

- No, no, no aguarda Goten... – grito Gohan acercándose a su hermano – Creo que ahora es el turno de Mai.

- Pero... acabo de empezar a ayudarte hermano – dijo Goten cabizbajo.

- Goten, lo que pasa es que quiero que tu me ayudes en otra parte del entrenamiento pero no quiero que estés agotado – respondió Gohan – Mai acércate.

- Siiiii – grito la niña levantándose.

Gohan vio como se acercaba la pequeña mientras pensaba, "Vaya no pensé que Goten tuviera esa fuerza bueno creo que por el momento será mejor que Mai me ayude... luego puedo utilizar a Goten en un combate."

- Hermanito ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? – pregunto Mai.

- Harás exactamente lo que Goten estaba haciendo – respondió Gohan.

- Bien – y diciendo eso tomo una piedra - ¿Estas listo?

- Si, cuando quieras puedes empezar – grito Gohan.

- Preparado ahí voy, 1, 2, 3... -

Mai lanzo la piedra lo más fuerte que pudo y al igual que antes Gohan se sorprendió la roca paso rozándole la oreja. Por su parte Goten animaba emocionado.

- Vamos Mai, no te detengas -

- Tienes razón Goten... – dijo Mai tomando más piedras.

- Espera Mai... – grito Gohan acercándose – Será mejor que me lancees desde este lugar – dijo dibujando otra línea mucha más atrás que la anterior. -

- Bien como tu digas hermanito -

Minutos más tarde ambos niños arrojaban velozmente piedras a su hermano, quien las esquivaba con gran facilidad.

- Muy bien Goten, Mai ya estoy acostumbrándome ya pueden acercarse más – grito Gohan pero de pronto Goten se detuvo y tras el Mai. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Oye Gohan¿yo también puedo transformarme en lo que llaman súper saiyayin? – pregunto Goten.

- ¿Transformarte? Claro que puedes hacerlo pero en estos momentos creo que es un poco imposible para ti Goten... para transformarte en súper saiyayin tienes que entrenar bastante y luego pasar una prueba muy difícil, después podrás hacerlo.

Pero justo acaba de terminar de decir aquello cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió, en ese preciso momento Goten se transformaba en un súper saiyayin.

- Go-Goten... ¿desde cuando puedes convertirte en súper saiyayin? -

- Ya se me olvido, jejejeje – contesto Goten riendo.

- No puedo creerlo, a papá y a mi nos costo mucho trabajo poder hacerlo, tuvimos que pasar por varias pruebas antes de conseguirlo...

- Yo no puedo... – dijo de pronto Mai llamando la atención de sus hermanos – Por más que lo intento no puedo.

- Mai, tal vez las mujeres saiyayin tenga que hacer otro tipo de pruebas antes de lograrlo... – dijo Gohan acercándose a su hermana, en el fondo se sentía mal por mentir pero era más doloroso decir la verdad.

- En verdad lo crees – menciono Mai esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Vamos pequeña no te desanimes, además eres muy fuerte estoy sorprendido – animo Gohan – Por cierto Goten te gustaría ser mi oponente de pelea...

- ¡Queeee!

- ¿Si sabes lo que es un oponente de pelea? – pregunto Gohan.

- Si, cuando tu estabas estudiando mi mamá nos enseñaba... en ocasiones ella era mi oponente de pelea.

- ¡Que mamá te enseño!... vaya eso si que me sorprende... bien Goten si estas listo podemos empezar, Mai tu espéranos aquí.

- Esta bien, pero no tarden no me gusta estar solita – respondió la niña.

De esa manera ambos hermanos empezaron a pelear. Gohan estaba muy sorprendido de comprobar que Goten era muy fuerte. Mientras tanto Mai los observaba con detenimiento cuando de pronto su hermano mayor comenzó a volar, di inmediato se acerco a su hermano Goten.

- Gohan... que malo eres – grito Goten – Tu si puedes volar por los cielos, no es justo, no es justo...

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

- Es injusto hermanito, ni Goten ni yo podemos volar – grito Mai.

- No pueden volar... vaya no han llevado orden en su entrenamiento – contesto Gohan al tiempo que descendía – Les enseñare a volar, se los prometo.

- En verdad – dijo Mai

- Si, por supuesto.

- Viva, viva – gritaron ambos niños – Nuestro hermanito nos enseñara a volar...

De pronto algo llamo su atención, una pequeña nave se acercaba a gran velocidad, Gohan sonrió al reconocer al dueño o más bien dueña. Les informo a sus hermanos sobre una nueva compañera de entrenamiento lo cual no alegro del todo a la pequeña Mai. Se dispusieron a regresar a casa y volviendo a subir a su hermana en su espalda, Gohan, Goten comenzaron a correr.

- Vaya Gohan en verdad eres muy hábil pudiste esquivar todas las piedras que te lanzábamos... eres sorprendente. – dijo Goten.

- Nuestro hermano es el más fuerte y el más lindo – agrego Mai.

- No digan eso, ustedes también me han demostrado poseer una gran habilidad y fuerza, estoy seguro que con un entrenamiento adecuado podrían ser muy fuertes. – comento Gohan. – Oye Goten has podrías participar en el torneo de las artes marciales.

- En serio... aunque Trunks es más fuerte que yo en esto de las peleas siempre que me pongo a jugar con él nunca puedo ganarle y siempre me dice que debo entrenar- dijo Goten.

- ¡Que! Así que ustedes se mantenían entrenando y no jugando – dijo Gohan sorprendido.

- Si y nunca me invitan a jugar con ellos... aunque en secreto yo los espío – dijo Mai.

- Con razón ya se me hacia raro que no lo hicieras – contesto Goten.

Al llegar a casa viendo a su mamá con expresión de enojada hablando con una jovencita.

- Mamá... ya llegamos – grito Goten.

- Que bueno que están aquí – respondió Milk

- Gohan que significa eso, porque no has ido a la escuela – reclamo con enfado la jovencita. – Tu me prometiste enseñarme a volar por los cielos.

- Claro Videl, te enseñaré a volar por los cielos.

- ¡Gohan! Es cierto que esta niña participara en el torneo de las artes marciales, porque no lo creo – exclamo Milk

- Si mamá, fue ella quien me informo sobre el torneo... su nombre es Videl – respondió Gohan.

- Mucho cuidado jovencita con querer hacerle algo raro a Gohan – advirtió Milk

- Yo jamás haría algo así señora – grito Videl molesta.

- Oye no le grites a mi mamá, pero que grosera – dijo Mai de pronto causando con sus palabras que Videl se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho..

- Yo... discúlpeme señora – dijo Videl

- Ahora entiendo... tu lo que pretendes es casarte con mi querido Gohan y por eso lo has invitado al torneo de artes marciales... – grito de pronto Milk.

- ¡QUE! EL HECHO DE QUE LO HAYA INVITADO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME TENGA QUE CASAR CON ÉL, SEÑORA... LO QUE DICE ES TOTALMENTE ABSURDO – expreso con enojo Videl.

- No absurdo, mi mamá y mi papá se casaron durante el torneo de las artes marciales – informo Goten.

- Es cierto y justo después de que les tocará pelear entre ellos – concluyo Mai.

- Ay niños, pero que cosas dicen – dijo Milk algo apenada – Ay, recordar mi pelea con Goku en el torneo de las artes marciales y después nuestra boda... ah todos son bellos recuerdos – expreso Milk con añoranza pero un minuto después su semblante cambio – PERO SI SE TRATA DE MI QUERIDO GOHAN NOS REFERIMOS A OTRA COSA...

Y justo después de eso Milk y Videl comenzaron una pequeña discusión mientras eran observadas por Gohan, Goten y Mai, quien pensaba que esa chica no era indicada para su querido hermano.

Esa chica no es para Gohan... tendré que hacer algo por mi hermanito... - pensó Mai viendo fijamente a la joven.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4 Aprendiendo a Volar

**Hola a todos, siento la demora pero al fin aqui tiene el capitulo 4 y quiero dedicarselo a mi amigo Dil Neville (siento la demora pero aquí lo tienes) y a mi amiga Bulnatt****. Dejen review.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4 "Aprendiendo a Volar"**

_**Por Amy Black**_

Faltaba un mes para que se llevará acabo el torneo de las artes marciales. Gohan se ha sorprendido de descubrir el poder de Goten y aun más le ha sorprendido Mai. Videl ha llegado de sorpresa a casa de Gohan para recordarle su promesa de enseñarla a volar por los aires. El entrenamiento para volar de Gohan a comenzado. Sentados sobre el pasto Videl, Goten y Mai miraban como Gohan se paseaba frente a ellos, cuando de pronto se detuvo y mirándolos les dijo.

- Bueno, a partir de ahora les enseñaré a volar por los cielos a ustedes tres y espero que lo logren a la perfección y pronto... – y vio como las miradas de sus dos pequeños hermanos estaba sonriente muy diferente a la que mostraba Videl en esos momentos. – Bien, como sólo se trata de controlar su propio Ki, no creo que sea muy difícil para ustedes¿verdad?

Videl no parecía muy de acuerdo con las palabras del chico y al notar que Gohan la miraba frunció el ceño y el chico agrego.

- Aunque si lo que ustedes quieren es volar a gran velocidad, entonces si tendrán algunos problemas...

- ¿Tenemos que controlar nuestro Ki? –pregunto Videl. – Dime ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

- Este pues un ki es... la... – intento explicar - Bueno tal vez ustedes le digan de otra manera... mira es el poder escondido que tenemos en el interior de nuestro cuerpo y que podemos... -

- ¿Qué? Un poder en el interior de nuestros cuerpos – exclamo Videl interrumpiendo a Gohan.

- Cielos... ¿cómo te explico? – se pregunto Gohan.

- El Ki es la energía que fluye o circula a través del cuerpo según nuestra habilidad para hacerla fluir. – dijo Mai como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Videl, lo que Mai quiso decir es esto... – añadió Goten levantando su mano de la cual de pronto salió un rayo dorado que se impacto con una colina, aquella acción dejo a Videl sorprendida.

- Si, así es... – dijo Gohan volviéndose hacia la chica. – A eso era a lo que me refería. ¿Cómo se llama ese poder? Que pueden controlar a voluntad.

- ¡No se trata de un truco! – dijo de pronto Videl.

- No, porque nosotros no utilizamos magia ni nada por el estilo – respondió Gohan.

- Entonces es magia por que yo no la conozco – grito Videl.

- Esa chica es una grosera con nuestro hermano – dijo Mai a Goten en voz baja, a lo que el niño solo sonrió.

- Esto va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba... – musito Gohan para si mismo.

- Oye... y si tengo eso que llaman Ki no podré volar por los cielos... – dijo Videl acercándose.

- No te preocupes... todas las personas tienen un Ki... aunque por lo que veo te costará un poco de trabajo controlarlo... – dijo Gohan nervioso al ver que el rostro de Videl cambiaba por uno más relajado.

- Lo dices en serio... – añadió la chica

- Si, lo digo en serio – dijo Gohan y luego se volvió hacia sus hermanos – Goten, Mai trabajare un poco con Videl para que pueda sacar su ki mientras tanto Goten podría irle diciendo a Mai como expulsar su ki¿de acuerdo?

- Siiiii – contesto Goten. – Vamos Mai...

- Aunque va a ser difícil hermanito, ella no sabe ni siquiera lo que es un ki... – dijo Mai un poco molesta antes de seguir a su hermano..

Ambos niños se alejaron dejando a Gohan con Videl. Una vez que estuvieron retirados Goten comenzó a enseñarle a su hermanita como expulsar su energía, ella no tardo mucho en expulsarla. Llevaban un buen rato practicando cuando decidieron tomar un descanso.

- ¿Crees que aun este Gohan enseñando a Videl a sacar su Ki? – pregunto Goten.

- Creo que si, esa tal Videl no me simpatiza has visto como trata a Gohan me cae mal – respondió Mai con sinceridad.

- Trunks tiene razón, al crecer todo se hace más difícil...

Una hora más se encontraban en su casa, su mamá les había preparado un rico almuerzo.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – gritaron Gohan y Goten.

- Mami gracias por la comida – dijo Mai luego de sus hermanos.

- Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a comer – dijo amablemente Videl.

- Pues no tenía otra opción, no iba a dejarte sola mientras comemos... – respondió Milk mientras servio un plato con arroz.

- Esto esta delicioso, es más rico de lo que cocina nuestro Cheff – dijo Videl luego del primer bocado.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso trabajas en un restaurante? – pregunto Milk con sorpresa.

- No, me refería a cheff de mi casa... -

- ¡Entonces debes ser millonaria!, dime ¿cuántas habitaciones tiene tu casa? – pregunto Milk

- Calculo que deben ser como unas 50 – contesto Videl

Aquella respuesta dejo sorprendida a Milk, que no esperaba que la muchacha fuera rica, en un acto sorpresivo se dirigió a su hijo mayor.

- Y ¿cuándo se casan? -

La pregunta causo que Gohan se ahogara con su comida, la risa de Goten y el enojo de Mai, Videl por su parte pareció no haber escuchado a Milk. Luego de la comida Gohan se retiro con Videl a seguir su entrenamiento. Por la noche todo volvió a la paz.

La mañana recibió a la joven esposa con una agradable brisa. Ella salió de su casa solo para contemplar el cielo completamente despejado que se posaba sobre ella.

- Vaya, este tiempo es mas que perfecto-.

Dicho esto regreso a su casa, dentro de la cual sus hijos menores desayunaban tranquilamente

-¡¡Mami!!-. Saludo sonriente su pequeña hija

-Mai, termina tu avena-. Señalo la señora el plato

La chica bajo la vista, por lo cual su hermano mayor comenzó a reír.

- Y Goten, hazme el favor de quitar tus codos de la mesa-. Agrego Milk al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la mesa.

- Si mama-. Contesto el chico de mala gana

- En cuanto terminen, suben a asearse, y se arreglan bien y en cuanto a ti Gohan, espero que cuando llegue Videl se van a entrenar.-.

- Bien mamá. – respondió Gohan

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy mami?-. Pregunto Mai curiosa

Su madre reviso el plato limpio de su hija antes de responder.

- Iremos a realizar unas compras a las ciudad, de paso quiero aprovechar para llevarlos a un museo de historia, el cual desde hace tiempo he querido llevarlos-.

- Excelente-. Sonrió Goten

Un poco después, los chicos bajaron del auto de su abuelo muy sonrientes.

- Milk, hija, me llevare a Goten a dar una vuelta.

- Correcto padre, nos vemos aquí a las 3 en punto para comer-. Dicho esto, cada quien avanzó por su lado.

- ¿Qué compraremos mami?-. Quiso saber Mai, la cual iba tomada de la mano de su madre con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Pues verás, tenemos que comprar víveres, pero esos los dejaremos para después, por lo pronto iremos al centro comercial-.

Mai sonrió complacida

- ¿Quiero tres metros de esa tela?-. Señalo Milk.

El dependiente se acerco para tomar una fina seda morada.

- Que bonito color mami-.

- Lo se, es para hacerte un vestido querida, ahora tengo que revisar otras cosas-. dijo la madre siguiendo al dependiente

Mai comenzó a seguirla, cuando noto que fuera de la tienda se encontraba un vendedor de globos... Mai sonrió, un hermoso globo morado revoloteaba por encima de todos, morado... como la tela que su madre acababa de seleccionar para su vestido. Divertida la niña comenzó a seguir al vendedor...

- ¿Globos?-. Dudo al no ver al señor ni a los globos

La chica giro, por un momento se sintió asustada al darse cuenta que la tienda y su mami habían desaparecido. Ella sintió el deseo de llorar con amargura, pero repentinamente volvió a ver el mismo globo, el cual flotaba graciosamente hacia el primer sitió del centro comercial . Con nuevos aires de alegría, la chiquilla corrió cuesta abajo, su único objetivo era tomar el cordón del globo y entregárselo a su madre. Ella avanzó con rapidez, repentinamente un cable se atravesó en su camino, haciendo con esto que ella se resbalara, y comenzará a caer por las escaleras. La chiquilla intento detenerse, pero era imposible... ella siguió rebotando cuando un clavo salido la detuvo, de una no muy buena forma, por que ella quedo pendida de las escaleras, siendo sostenida únicamente por un jirón que se había hecho su vestido

- ¡¡Mami!!-. Grito con todas las fuerzas que le permitieron sus pulmones

La gente que esta alrededor ni siquiera la noto. La algarabía del lugar impedía distinguir la fuerte música de los gritos asustados de una pequeña

- ¿Mami?-. Probo de nuevo sin mucho éxito

Asustada comenzó a agitarse, ocasionando con eso que el ojal de su vestido roto se abriera mas...

Milk seguía sus compras, cuando observo una tela roja perfecta para Goten, ella volteó para ver a su hija

- ¿qué opinas de...?-. Su voz se corto al percatarse que la pequeña no estaba a su lado. - ¡¡Mai!!-. Grito al tiempo que comenzaba a correr por toda la tienda.

Ella conocía a la perfección a su bebe para saber cuando algo andaba mal, y ese era el caso. Su bebe no podía estar en la tienda¿y si se la habían robado? No, no podía pensar negativamente en esos momentos, por lo cual salió corriendo de la tienda, solo para darse cuenta con horror que su hija pendía de las escaleras eléctricas

- ¡¡Mai!!-. Volvió a gritar

-¡¡Mami!!-. Giro la cabeza la niña al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre, - Mami, yo...-.

- No te muevas Mai-. Suplico la señora, -Por Díos¡¡que alguien ayude a mi bebe!!-Grito mirando alrededor

Repentinamente la música se silencio, y todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña de ojos hermosos, la cual colgaba de la escalera eléctrica, desgraciadamente nadie se atrevía a hacer algo...

- ¿Mami?-. Se asusto Mai al ver que nadie hacia nada

Los ojos de Milk comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Iré por ti-. Se dijo a si misma al tiempo que avanzaba

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la tela del vestido perdió su batalla contra el peso de la niña, rompiéndose por completo y lanzando a la niña al vació

-¡¡Mami!!-. Grito asustada

Zuuuuummm

De la nada, una figura furtiva salto y atrapo en brazos a la pequeña niña, y tras hacer una interesante pirueta cayó con delicadeza en el suelo

- ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto

Mai abrió sus ojos, y una penetrante mirada verde le sonrió, ella se sintió mucho mas segura, por lo cual se acurruco en los brazos de su salvador...

- ¿Mai?-. Se acerco Milk corriendo

- ¿Mami?-. Dudo la niña separándose de su héroe

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Dio un paso hacia adelante

- Yo si¿Y ella?-. Quiso saber la niña al tiempo que bajaba de los brazos que la sostenían con firmeza

- Señorita¿usted esta...?-. Giro Milk a tiempo que Mai saltaba a sus brazos

- Me encuentro perfectamente-. Contesto la chica al tiempo que con su mano, apartaba sus dorados cabellos de su frente y los acomodaba detrás de sus orejas, -Pequeña¿no te dolió nada?-.

- No, muchas gracias por haberme atrapado-.

- No hay ningún problema, solo prométeme que no te separas de tu madre mas¿de acuerdo?-. Le sonrió la chica

- De acuerdo-. Asintió Mai con la cabeza

Milk se acerco un poco apenada hacia la rubia chica.

- Usted sabe como son los niños, un momento estaba aquí, y al siguiente ella ya se había ido, y yo... En fin-. Ella extendió la mano, -Gracias por evitar que esto pasara a mayores-.

La chica recibió la mano, solo fue entonces cuando Milk se percato de un fuerte moretón que había aparecido en el antebrazo izquierdo de la chica, moretón debido a la fuerza con que la pequeña Mai había caído.

- ¡Por Díos!-.

- No hay ningún problema, llegando a casa me aplicare loción-. Negó ella al ver la preocupación de la madre.

- De ninguna manera, vamos a...-.

- Estaré bien, en serio-. Aseguro la chica, -De hecho solo venía a recoger unas cosas, mi abuela me debe de estar esperando-.

- ¿Estas segura?-. La miro Milk arqueando la ceja

- No se preocupe, mejor... revise a la pequeña, no me gustaría que tuviera un problema posterior, y luego no podrá jugar conmigo¿Verdad?-.

Mai rió un poco

-En fin, me retiro-. Dijo al fin la chica comenzando a avanzar por el centro comercial, un poco mas adelante giro en un pasillo y se perdió de la vista de Milk y su hija

- Mai...-.

- Lo se mami, prometo no volver a alejarme nunca mas de ti-.

- Eso espero querida-.

Y madre e hija comenzaron a avanzar en sentido contrario, cuando alguien toco el hombro de la pequeña

- ¿Eh?-. Volteo ella confundida

- Toma pequeña, y ya no te separes e tu madre-.

Era la misma rubia chica la cual en esos momentos le entregaba a Mai un globo morado... ¡¡El mismo que había estado persiguiendo!! Dicho esto, se alejo corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Pregunto Milk

-Es mi globo-. Sonrió Mai satisfecha

-----

Por la tarde luego de almorzar, Milk relato a todos sobre lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. Mai se encontraba apenada y aun más cuando su hermano mayor comenzó a reír.

- Y todo es por un globo... – dijo Gohan entre risas.

- Me hubiera gustado tener un globo también... – dijo Goten cabizbajo.

- Lamento interrumpir pero... ¿no sería mejor que volviéramos al entrenamiento? – añadió Videl.

- Es cierto, por cierto Goten y Mai la clase para volar la empezaremos ahora.

Luego de despedirse de su madre y de su abuelo, los tres hermanos seguidos de Videl volvieron al lugar de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí Gohan les dijo.

- Bueno y como respecta a la técnica de vuelo, tal y como se lo había comentado es necesario controlar su Ki... para comenzar a flotar unos cuantos... centímetros – Gohan detuvo su sermón al notar con sorpresa como Goten y Mai daban saltos intentando volar y a Videl ponerse tensa intentando flotar. – No es necesario saltar, solo deben hacer es expulsar un poco de su poder... concentren su ki...

En ese momento tanto Goten como Mai se detuvieron y comenzaron a concentrar su energía ante la mirada de sorpresa de Videl. El primero en elevarse fue Goten, minutos después fue Mai la que comenzó a elevarse.

- ¡Eso... muy bien! – los animo Gohan – Lo hacen muy bien...

- Yupi... estoy volando – grito Goten con euforia.

- Yo también vuelo... – siguió Mai mientras se elevaba por encima de su hermano mayor. Videl los veía entre sorprendida y molesta.

- Goten, no te esfuerces demasiado o podrías... – intento alertarlo Gohan pero fue demasiado tarde Goten cayo al suelo...

- Ay... me dolió – dijo Goten con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Por eso te dije que no te esforzaras... pero no te preocupes lo haces muy bien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Goten? – dijo Mai acercándose a su hermano.

- Si... por cierto Gohan¿cuándo seguiremos con el entrenamiento? – pregunto Goten.

- Lo continuaremos una vez que se halla marchado Videl – susurro Gohan. – Por cierto necesitare su ayuda.

- Siiiiii – gritaron ambos niños.

- ¡GOHAN! – grito Videl con frustración - ¿Por qué no puedo volar como tus hermanos?

Gohan se acerco a la chica corriendo.

- Por cierto Videl, no crees que tu papá estará preocupado ya es algo tarde...

- No importa, lo que quiero es aprender a volar por los aires...

- Bien, entonces sigamos con el entrenamiento... veamos necesitas soltar tu cuerpo y después de eso concentrar un poco más tu ki.

La chica comenzó a concentrarse en lo que Gohan le había dicho, le tardo varios minutos pero finalmente pudo elevarse unos centímetros del suelo. Al notar aquello Gohan la felicito.

- Ya vez, has logrado elevarte... y lo lograste en tan solo dos días estupendo...

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunto la chica.

- GOHAN... MIRA LO LOGRE YA PUEDO VOLAR MÁS DEPRISA... – gritó Goten mientras daba algunos giros.

- HERMANITO, YO TAMBIEN LO HE LOGRADO, MIRAME... – y fue el turno de Mai de mostrar que ella también lo había conseguido.

Videl los miraba atentamente y al percatarse de ello Gohan le dijo.

- Lo que pasa s que ellos ya sabían controlar su ki... ya veras que si sigues con el entrenamiento muy pronto tú también podrás volar a tu voluntad, tienes que ser paciente con eso... –

- Mañana también vendré a entrenar – dijo de pronto Videl.

- Pero ¿por qué? Si ya sabes lo fundamental, podrás practicarlo en tu casa... créeme será muy fácil.

- ¿Insinúas que te estorbo?

- No, no es eso...

- Bueno entonces hasta mañana – dijo Videl dándole la espalda a Gohan. Saco una de sus cápsulas, de la cual salió una nave. – Adiós.

Mientras tanto un poco lejos de ahí en la corporación cápsula, Vegeta entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad Trunks había entrado también y al parecer tenía un poco de dificultad. Al percatarse de ello Vegeta intervino.

- Será mejor que no te esfuerces Trunks, te recomiendo salir de esta habitación, la gravedad esta aumentada 150 000 veces es mucha para ti.

- Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, Goten me hablo por teléfono y me dijo que participara en el torneo de artes marciales, por eso decidí entrenar...

- Vaya, ustedes creen que esto es un festival...

- Si lo hago de esta manera será más difícil, será mejor que me convierta en un super saiyayin..

Vegeta se sorprendió al ver a su hijo transformado. Dentro de su pecho había orgullo y envidia al mismo tiempo, al ver con la facilidad que su hijo lo había logrado mientras a él le había costado mucho lograrlo.

En otro lugar, una anciana caminaba por su habitación en espera de la llegada de su nieta, había consultado su esfera de cristal y sabía que no tardaría. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una joven de cabellos dorados y de mirada tranquila.

- Anubis, por fin has vuelto...

Continuara...


End file.
